


Love from All

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt: Christmas Eve, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt, Christmas Eve.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Day - due 23 Dec - Christmas Eve prompt





	Love from All

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/Christmas%20Eve_zpsrwhvxx8h.jpg.html)


End file.
